


Come perdere clamorosamente un incontro di Pugilato

by SugarRayRocket



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRayRocket/pseuds/SugarRayRocket
Relationships: J. Hayes/Malcolm Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Come perdere clamorosamente un incontro di Pugilato

Non vide arrivare un potente gancio dal suo lato sinistro. Il pugno si schiantò sulla sua tempia come il martello sull'incudine: il colpo fu così forte che riuscì a perdere per un attimo conoscenza, ma il suo corpo irrigidendosi, non accennò a cadere.

Il Maggiore Hayes interpretò quel gesto come un invito a continuare: con rapidità, schiantò un altro pugno sul plesso solare del Tenente Reed, sbilanciandolo all'indietro, infine afferrò la sua coscia destra, stringendola contro il suo fianco, e lo portò a terra.

Il Tenente finì al tappeto senza reagire, battendo forte la testa contro il pavimento, la braccia aperte lungo i suoi fianchi, i palmi delle mani rivolti verso l’alto. Il Maggiore rimase sopra di lui e si preparò al suo contrattacco, che non venne.

Il Maggiore lo guardò perplesso: aveva gli occhi aperti, ma il suo sguardo era fisso, come se non lo guardasse. Vide del sangue uscire dal naso del superiore e allora capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

“Signore?”

il Maggiore Hayes lasciò andare la coscia del Tenete, che ricadde mollemente di lato, e posò la mano destra sul suo volto, cercando di capire se era cosciente o meno. Dopo qualche attimo, l’ufficiale tattico annaspò in cerca d’aria e prese a tossire, chiudendo gli occhi e corrucciando la fronte. Ma non si mosse, lasciando il petto scoperto e le braccia abbandonate, ansimando come se avesse appena finito una maratona.

“Tenente Reed? Sta bene?” Reed non rispose.

Il Maggiore si sporse sopra di lui e gli prese il polso, appena percettibile sotto le sue dita. Indeciso su cosa fare, presa la testa del superiore tra le sue mani e tentò di farlo tornare cosciente, chiamandolo, sempre più preoccupato dal fatto che non gli rispondesse. Il Maggiore si rese conto che sul pavimento c’era del sangue scuro: passò la sua mano dietro la nuca del Tenete e la ritirò coperta di sangue.

Hayes imprecò mentalmente: evidentemente il gancio che aveva tirato era stato troppo forte, e sbattendolo al tappeto gli aveva fatto prendere un ultimo brutto colpo alla testa che lo aveva steso, finendo il lavoro. Maledizione!

Il Tenente lo faceva così salire su tutte le furie col suo modo di fare da spaccone, che lui perdeva il controllo e non riusciva più a dosare la sua forza: il Maggiore era almeno due spanne più alto del Tenete, molto più forte, ma era incredibile come il minuto e agile corpo del superiore riuscisse a rispondere con violenza ai suoi attacchi. Era un avversario capace e temibile, era facile dimenticarsi che in realtà c’era una disparità di forza notevole.

“Tenente, mi sente? Andiamo..”

Reed mugugnò piano e voltò la testa, le mani si strinsero a pugno ma poi si rilasciarono come se non fosse in grado di controllare il suo stesso corpo.

“Okay, chiamo l’infermeria..” si alzò per andare al pannello di comunicazione

“Ha…ye..s..”

il Tenente riaprì gli occhi: aveva dolore ovunque, si sentiva la testa leggera ed era molto confuso. Che era successo? Poi vide il volto ben rasato del Maggiore Hayes su di lui

“Tenete?”

“Che.. che è.. successo?” chiese in un fil di voce.

“L’ho colpita troppo forte, Signore: è rimasto incosciente per un paio di minuti..”

Reed strinse le labbra per reprimere il dolore alla testa e sollevò una mano, che il Maggiore afferrò prontamente.

“Chiamo il Dottore.”

“No.. no, sto bene..”

“Perde sangue dalla nuca Signore, e il suo aspetto non è dei migliori, devo portarla in infermeria.”

Il Tenente si passò una mano tremante sulla nuca e la ritirò sporca di sangue scuro. Mugugnò di disappunto e si sollevò a sedere: il cambio di posizione gli fece appannare la vista e ansimare di sorpresa, per un soffio non svenne.

“Tenente! La porto in infermeria adesso”

Hayes lo afferrò per le spalle impedendogli di cadere all'indietro di nuovo, infine, aiutato ben poco dal superiore, prese il braccio sinistro dell’ufficiale e se lo caricò sulle spalle, con l’altro braccio afferrò la sua tuta da allenamento sul fianco destro e lentamente lo portò in piedi. Il Tenente tentò di ribellarsi, cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta del Maggiore, ma aveva ragione Hayes: doveva andare in infermeria, non si sentiva affatto bene.

Il MACO lo strinse di più a se e cominciò a camminare fuori dalla palestra diretto all'infermeria. Ad ogni passo, il Tenente si sentiva più debole, e ringraziò il cielo che ci fosse Hayes a sostenerlo, altrimenti sarebbe stramazzato al suolo incosciente. Ma comunque non fece in tempo a raggiungere il ponte dell’infermeria che le sue gambe si piegarono e lui quasi cadde. Il Maggiore imprecò e lo afferrò con tutte le forze per tenerlo in piedi.

“Tenete! Avanti, siamo arrivati.” Ma quando lo guardò in volto, Reed era incosciente.

Il Maggiore sospirò frustrato, si piegò sulle gambe e il più delicatamente possibile lo prese il braccio, facendogli poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla e facendo passare un braccio dietro le sue ginocchia. Il Maggiore constatò che non era poi così leggero...

“Che succede?” quando si voltò, il Maggiore vide il Capo Ingegnere, Charles Tucker, venire verso di loro.

Hayes non fece fatica a capire il perché dell’espressione stupita e preoccupata dell’ingegnere: il Tenete Reed era molto pallido in volto, aveva un grosso taglio attorno l’orbita sinistra che sanguinava copiosamente e i capelli neri tinti di rosso. E anche lui, le mani sporche di sangue, come la sua divisa, non era un bello spettacolo.

“Un incidente mentre ci allenavamo. Credo.. di averlo colpito troppo forte..”

“Crede?” lo rimbeccò Trip, tastando il polso del Tenente

“Non ha quasi più polso! Chiamo l’infermeria.”

L’ingegnere si portò al pannello InterCom più vicino e chiamò l’infermeria, mentre il Maggiore, il più velocemente possibile, avanzò lungo il ponte verso la meta.

“Dottore? Malcom sta arrivando con il Maggiore Hayes: è incosciente e perde sangue dalla testa. Il suo polso è debole..”

“ _P_ _reparo subito l’occorrente, Comandante._ ”

Tucker raggiunse Hayes che aveva chiamato il turboascensore in fondo alla sezione. Una volta dentro, Tucker lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco al Maggiore: sapevano tutti che tra lui e Malcom non correva buon sangue, ma riteneva impossibile che il Maggiore lo volesse volontariamente mettere K.O.

“E' colpa mia.” Cominciò Hayes, stringendo più forte il superiore tra le braccia

“Non dovevo colpirlo con tanta forza, non mi sono reso conto che era già andato giù..” respirò a fondo

“Mi prenderò cura di lui finché non si rimetterà. È il minimo che possa fare.”

Tucker sospirò: come pensava era stato solo un incidente. E Trip sapeva quanto Malcom poteva essere cocciuto, soprattutto se si trattava di prove di forza con Hayes. E questa volta aveva perso clamorosamente. Quando raggiunsero l’infermeria, pochi minuti dopo, vennero accolti da due infermieri e dal Dottor Phlox, il quale con un piccolo scanner manuale, analizzò l’ufficiale tattico.

“Dobbiamo far salire la pressione, potrebbe andare in shock. 15 cc di adrenalina.”

Phlox fece cenno a Hayes di posare il Tenete Reed su un lettino. Il Maggiore lo lasciò andare e si allontanò per permettere ai medici di visitarlo. Trip aveva parlato nel frattempo con il Capitano Archer, il quale un attimo dopo li aveva raggiunti.

“Che è successo?” chiese a Trip. L’ingegnere alzò le spalle

“Un incidente: stavano allenandosi e un colpo troppo forte del Maggiore ha mandato al tappeto Malcom.”

Archer guardò il Maggiore poco più in la: sembrava una statua, il volto inespressivo, la divisa da allenamento bagnata di sudore e sporca di sangue, fissava i medici che si affaccendavano attorno all'ufficiale tattico. Il Capitano sospirò, poi lo raggiunse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“La prossima volta faccia più attenzione, Maggiore Hayes.” Poi salutò Trip e gli chiese di tenerlo informato.

Non ci volle molto perché Phlox li raggiungesse, uno degli infermieri stava ripulendo le ferite e mettendo dei punti sulla fronte di Malcom.

“Un brutto colpo, ma non ci sono danni: qualche punto, un antidolorifico e sarà in piena forma tra un paio di giorni”

Il Maggiore sembrò tirare il fiato, rilassando le spalle massicce e chiudendo gli occhi in una silenziosa preghiera di ringraziamento. Trip sorrise e salutò il Dottore, tornando alla sala macchine per i suoi doveri. Il Maggiore rimase in infermeria osservando Phlox curare il Tenete, finché questi, dopo una ventina di minuti non si riprese. Riprese lentamente conoscenza, prima mugolando piano e poi muovendo le braccia in modo disarmonico. Poi aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che disse, fece sorridere Phlox.

“Hayes?..” il Maggiore si avvicinò e gli sorrise

“Presente, Signore.” Il Tenete Reed sembrò confuso.

“Dove.. dove mi trovo?” Il Dottor Phlox e Hayes si guardarono

“E' in infermeria, Signor Reed.” Gli disse gentilmente Phlox con un grande sorriso

“Non.. eravamo in.. palestra?” il Maggiore ridacchiò

“Si Signore, ma l’ho portata qui subito dopo, si ricorda?”

Il Tenete ci pensò su un attimo e infine assentì con il capo. Poi si fece aiutare a mettersi seduto.

“Come si sente?” gli chiese Phlox.

La risposta corretta era ‘come se fossi stato investito da una schiacciasassi’ e quindi ‘fottutamente male ’, ma se la tenne per se.

“Uhm.. mi sento confuso. Ricordo di non aver visto il gancio prima che mi colpisse… poi solo qualche frammento.” 

Phlox ridacchiò, la sua solita risata sommessa, tipica della sua specie.

“bhè, per un po’ è meglio che non si alleni più con il Maggiore. Stia a riposo nei suoi alloggi. Ah, e si ricordi che se non si sente bene, è meglio che non si alleni affatto.”

Il Maggiore Hayes alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso. Phlox gli sorrise e si allontanò.

“Stava già male, Tenete?” Reed alzò le spalle

Un po’ di pressione bassa, quando sono stanco mi capita”

“E non poteva dirmelo?” protestò Hayes.

Il Tenete Reed arrossì appena, ma sul volto pallido spiccò come un semaforo rosso

“Di solito non è un problema…” si giustificò.

Il Maggiore sospirò “bhè, mi ha quasi fatto venire un infarto.”

Il Dottor Phlox tornò dai due con la siringa ipodermica e iniettò un potente antidolorifico all'ufficiale tattico

“Questo la farà dormire come un bambino. Vada nei suoi alloggi e si riposi. Se ha altri sintomi, mi chiami.”

“Grazie Dottore… “ ringraziò Reed, poi scese dal lettino.

Quando si fu rimesso in piedi, un capogiro gli fece perdere l’equilibrio, ma riuscì a tenersi al lettino. Gli girava la testa e non riusciva a schiarirsi la mente: quella situazione lo stava facendo innervosire. Il Maggiore Hayes lo prese sotto braccio, sostenendolo

“La riaccompagno nei suoi alloggi, Signore”

“Non occorre…” protestò ma non fu in grado di divincolarsi

“Insisto”

Reed guardò negli occhi il Maggiore e si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto dissuaderlo: era davvero cocciuto come un mulo. Sorrise appena e si fece riaccompagnare nei suoi alloggi sul ponte C. Stimava quell'uomo, davvero, ma c’era qualcosa in lui che lo faceva arrabbiare. Forse perché era più grosso di lui, e più forte, forse. O forse perché era davvero competente in quello che faceva. Da quando lo aveva conosciuto era stato sicuro che Hayes avrebbe voluto il suo posto come capo della sicurezza. E da subito entrambi si erano presi in antipatia. Avevano finito anche per pestarsi di botte: lui ne era uscito con una retina danneggiata e il Maggiore con un rene malconcio. E avevano deciso che, per il bene della missione, dovevano seppellire l’ascia di guerra.

Una cosa doveva riconoscerla al Maggiore Jeremiah Hayes: i suoi MACO erano essenziali per il buon esito della sua missione. Ma mai e poi mai il Tenete Reed si sarebbe lasciato portar via il comando. Anche lui era troppo testardo per farsi mettere da parte. Reed sorrise: forse era per questo che non andavano d’accordo, erano caratterialmente due gocce d’acqua

“Perché ride, Tenete?” erano arrivati ai suoi alloggi, e Reed si girò a guardarlo, sorridendogli

“Stavo pensando…” scosse la testa

“Nulla. Bel gancio, comunque. Questa volta ha vinto lei.”

Il Maggiore sorrise a sua volta e gli strinse con una mano enorme la spalla destra

“Io vinco sempre.”

Si guardarono di sbieco per un attimo, sorridendosi, poi il Maggiore tornò serio

“La prossima volta che non sta bene, me lo dica: non lo considererò un atto di debolezza. Davvero. Non penso affatto che lei sia un debole.”

Hayes non sapeva perché glielo avesse detto, ma ci teneva che il Tenente lo sapesse: aveva grande stima di lui, e avrebbe voluto che il suo superiore lo considerasse più come un amico che come un nemico.

“Grazie, Maggiore, me lo ricorderò”

Il Tenete entrò nei suoi alloggi, salutò il MACO e chiuse tutto il mondo fuori. Respirò a fondo: si sentiva uno schifo. Gli girava la testa e continuava a non mettere a fuoco gli oggetti. Si sentiva molto confuso: quel colpo era stato più che forte, era stato estremamente potente. Era stato fortunato a non rompersi nulla. Si era quasi fatto ammazzare dalla sua testardaggine!

Andò in bagno e si guardò nello specchio: sopra e intorno all'occhio sinistro aveva un taglio molto profondo, ancora rosso, chiuso da 17 punti. Il suo volto era pallido e i suoi occhi sembravano davvero stanchi. Si chinò sul lavandino e si sciacquò il volto, trasalendo di dolore quando toccò con le dita il taglio. Si svestì e si pulì: anche nel resto del corpo aveva lividi e abrasioni. Ormai era da parecchio che lui e il Maggiore si allenavano insieme: stava migliorando notevolmente grazie a Hayes, doveva ammetterlo. Si mise il suo pigiama, una maglietta a maniche corte bianca e dei semplici pantaloni grigi, senza biancheria intima sotto, e si infilò nel letto. Scivolò subito in un sonno profondo senza sogni.

~~oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo~~

Suonarono alla porta del suo alloggio. Malcom Reed si destò e guardò l’ora: le 10.21. Aveva dormito tutta la notte. E sarebbe stato a riposo per altri due giorni. Si sedette sul letto e si stropicciò gli occhi, ricordandosi troppo tardi che aveva un brutto taglio sul volto.

Imprecando, si alzò ed andò ad aprire. Quando la porta scomparve, la figura del Maggiore Hayes si stagliò massiccia contro il corridoio dietro di lui. Reed lo guardò sorpreso per un attimo, poi si appoggiò allo stipite

“Si?”

“Buon giorno, Tenente. Le ho portato la colazione: dovrebbe mangiare qualcosa”

Solo a quel punto Malcom si rese conto che Hayes portava un piccolo vassoio con se

“Si è auto eletto a mia balia, Maggiore?” scherzò.

“Ordine del Dottore, Signore”

Reed sorrise e si spostò per farlo entrare. Il Maggiore entrò, chinando la testa mentre passava, e si guardò intorno: la stanza era pulita e in ordine, non c’erano foto ma solo alcuni libri, nulla di superfluo. Il Tenente seguiva uno stile di vita spartano. 

_-Carino-_ pensò Hayes posando il vassoio sul comodino accanto al letto.

Reed si sedette di nuovo sul letto e incrociò le gambe, coprendosi con il lenzuolo. Hayes prese la sedia della scrivania, la portò vicino al letto e ci si sedette sopra.

“Come si sente?” il Tenete sollevò le spalle

“Insomma..” sistemò il cuscino contro il muro e ci appoggiò la schiena sopra, esalando lentamente una boccata d’aria, un sospiro.

Il Maggiore lo osservò con attenzione: era ancora pallido, quel taglio rosso sul volto gli donava, nonostante tutto, i capelli neri arruffati, i lineamenti morbidi del suo volto… era un bell'uomo. Ma quello che gli piaceva di più erano le sue labbra: sottili e rosse, il modo in cui sorrideva era.. davvero carino.

“La testa?”

“Eh… ho l’emicrania, forse un po’ di febbre… sono un po’… debole…”

Il Maggiore vide Reed chinare colpevolmente la testa: davvero pensava che mostrando debolezza perdeva la stima di qualcuno? Hayes sorrise, si andò a sedere vicino all'ufficiale tattico e gli pressò le labbra sulla fronte, per vedere se era calda. Reed rimase colpito da quel gesto: tutto pensava meno che Hayes fosse premuroso. Quando si staccò, lo guardò negli occhi

“Si credo Lei abbia la febbre”

Lei? Dopo quel gesto, dargli del lei era altisonante.

“Non sono in servizio, Hayes” il Maggiore lo guardò perplesso.

“Come dovrei chiamarla?”

“Malcom. È il mio nome”

Il Tenente Reed sentiva una strana atmosfera attorno a loro, e non poteva far a meno di arrossire leggermente.

“Okay, Malcom, allora lasciamo fuori i gradi”

Il Maggiore prese il vassoio e lo porse al Tenete, il quale lo scostò

“Non ho molta fame…”

“Ordine del Dottore, devi mangiare qualcosa.. e poi ho promesso al Comandante Tucker che mi sarei preso cura di te finché ce ne fosse stato bisogno”

Reed lo guardò imbarazzato negli occhi, poi distolse con uno sbuffo lo sguardo. Hayes posò il vassoio sulle sue gambe, corrucciando la fronte

“Non costringermi a imboccarti.” Disse con un sorriso.

Reed lo fissò sorpreso, poi rise piano, scuotendo la testa

“Non è una cattiva idea, dopotutto..” disse sommessamente, ma perfettamente udibile.

Quando il Tenete tornò a guardare Hayes, lo vide ponderare la proposta. Poi lo vide prendere un pezzettino di pancake e avvicinarlo alla sua bocca, pronto a imboccarlo sul serio. Reed rimase colpito dalla tranquillità del Maggiore, sentì una vampa di calore risalirgli dietro la schiena e scaldargli il petto e la gola. Continuando a guardarlo, la sua espressione tranquilla, aprì la bocca e Hayes vi mise dentro il pezzettino di dolce.

Reed mangiò il pezzettino di pancake, mentre Hayes ne prendeva un altro e glielo poneva davanti le labbra. Di nuovo il Tenente aprì la bocca, sentendo il suo sangue ribollire e il suo cuore battergli nelle orecchie, e Hayes gli mise il pancake sulla lingua, sfiorandogli le labbra con le dita.

Qual semplice contatto, fece salire l’eccitazione di Reed in modo incredibile. Il Maggiore ritirò la mano e prese un boccone di frutta, questa volta. Il Tenente Reed ingoiò e sorrise, chinando la testa in imbarazzo

“Stavo scherzando..” disse stritolando il lenzuolo tra le sue mani.

Il Maggiore Hayes sollevò le spalle come a dire ‘ non ha importanza’ e gli porse il boccone di mela. L’ufficiale aprì la bocca e Hayes vi spinse dentro la frutta. Il Maggiore si soffermò più a lungo davanti alle sue labbra sta volta prima di ritirare la mano e prendere un altro pezzo di pancake al miele. Lo portò alla bocca di Reed e lo imboccò, ma del miele sta volta gli sporcò le dita.

Il Tenente, lentamente, leccò via il miele dalle sue dita. Il Maggiore gli sorrise: si stava chiedendo fin dove poteva spingersi. Gli toccò dolcemente le labbra, mentre Reed continuava a leccargli le dita, poi le fece scivolare sul mento, bagnate di saliva, sulla curva della mascella, giù sul collo, all'epiglottide, poi nella valle tra le due clavicole e la base della gola.

Hayes osservava attentamente le reazioni del superiore: aveva chiuso gli occhi, il volto arrossato, un’espressione come di disperato piacere sul volto. Lo sentì incrementare il respiro, la bocca semi aperta, Hayes spinse la mano nel collo della maglietta a toccare il suo alto petto: lo poteva sentire alzarsi e abbassarsi sotto le dita. Il Maggiore sorrise contento, il suo corpo eccitato allo stesso modo del corpo del Tenente, gli posò una mano sul collo e si avvicinò al suo volto, facendo toccare la punta del naso alla sua, infine lentamente si avvicinò alle sue labbra e lo baciò.

Un bacio dolce, solo labbra premute contro le sue, poi si ritirò.

Reed lo stava guardando in un modo strano: quei suoi profondi occhi azzurri, pieni di attesa e piacere. E confusione

“Ma lei non mi odiava?” gli chiese. Hayes sorrise

“No, Malcom, non ti odio, affatto. E poi non avevamo detto niente gradi?”

il Maggiore lo guardò sorridendo e poi vide Malcom spingersi verso si lui, baciarlo con più forza, tanto che ne fu sorpreso. Piacevolmente sorpreso. Continuarono a baciarsi, pressando le labbra tra loro, usando di tanto in tanto la lingua, assaggiando il sapore l’uno dell’altro, finché Hayes non decise che ne aveva abbastanza dei soli baci.

Delicatamente fece scivolare una mano sul pube del superiore e gli carezzò il pene. A quel tocco, Malcom ansimò e trasalì. Il Maggiore poté sentire l’erezione di Reed diventare completa al suo tocco. Il Tenente strinse una mano sulla nuca del Maggiore per attirarlo più verso di se, e senza farselo ripetere Hayes si strinse a lui, continuando a toccarlo, attraverso i pantaloni del suo pigiama.

Il MACO posò rapidamente il vassoio di nuovo sul comodino, baciò di sfuggita Malcom poi con uno strattone si tolse gli stivali e i calzini. Poi si mise a quattro zampe sul letto e aiutò Reed a sdraiarsi sotto di lui. Il Tenente aveva preso ad ansimare più forte, carezzando le braccia del Maggiore. Hayes lo baciò ancora, poi gli fece scivolare una mano su nella maglietta, scostandola, scoprendo centimetro dopo centimetro il suo addome e il suo petto. Infine gliela tolse e la buttò per terra.

Rimase puntellato sulle braccia a osservare il suo compagno: addome e pettorali dalle curve morbide e ben scolpiti, aveva alcuni lividi e qualche abrasione. Forse ci era andato giù un po’ pesante con lui durante gli allenamenti. Si chinò sul suo ventre e baciò la sua pancia, percependo il calore e l’odore della sua pelle. Continuò a baciare spostandosi una volta qualche centimetro a destra, un’altra qualche centimetro a sinistra.

Malcom ansimava sempre più forte, la mano ad afferrare i corti capelli di Hayes, stringendoli tra le dita.

Il Maggiore trovava il suo corpo veramente intrigante: tirò fuori la lingua e gli leccò l’ombelico, poi salì su delicatamente, raggiungendogli il collo e mordendolo

“Aah.. Hayes..”

Ansimò Malcom stringendo le braccia alle spalle possenti del MACO. Il Maggiore si tirò su e gli sorrise, baciandolo

“Chiamami Jeremy..” poi tornò giù sul suo addome e lo morse, mentre con le dita gli carezzava i capezzoli, completamente duri.

Malcom tremò e imprecò: era davvero sensibile in quei punti. Il MACO continuò a leccare e baciare il suo addome, spostandosi ogni tanto sui suoi capezzoli, saggiando con le mani ogni curva del suo corpo. Trovava delizioso il modo in cui Malcom gemeva di piacere.

Alla fine, decise di andare in terza base: con le dita, scostò l’elastico dei pantaloni di Malcom e vi infilò la mano dentro. Il pene del Tenente era duro e pulsava leggermente al suo tocco, Hayes spostò la mano più giù e gli strinse appena i testicoli, facendolo trasalire. Dal suo pene cominciava a colare copiosamente il liquido preseminale: gli piaceva da matti come lo stava toccando, a quanto pareva.

Il Maggiore si portò un po’ più giù e pressò due dita sull'ano del compagno, disegnando dei circoletti per saggiarne la morbidezza. Malcom annaspò in cerca d’aria per la sorpresa e non riuscì a trattenersi dal gemere forte.

“Jeremy!”

il Maggiore gli sorrise, e lo baciò con la lingua, facendo aderire al suo corpo il suo. Gentilmente spinse due dita dentro la sua carne, in esplorazione, facendo rilassare i suoi muscoli. Hayes lo baciò su una guancia e gli leccò un orecchio

“Lo hai fatto altre volte?” Malcom strinse le labbra e si passò una mano sulla bocca

“Si… non è la prima volta…” Hayes spinse a fondo e allargò le dita.

Malcom venne folgorato da una scossa di piacere e inarcò la schiena, la bocca spalancata senza però emettere alcun suono

“Sei sempre così sensibile?” chiese ghignando Hayes.

Malcom chiuse la bocca e tentò di riprendere il controllo del suo respiro

“E' da un po’.. che non lo faccio con un altro uomo..”

Il Maggiore gli morse una guancia e infilò un terzo dito nell'apertura, facendo mugolare il compagno: era riuscito ad allargarlo a sufficienza, i suoi muscoli erano completamente rilassati.

“Quanto tempo?” gli chiese, guardandolo negli occhi.

Malcom sbatté più volte le palpebre, poi chiuse gli occhi quando sentì che il Maggiore tirava fuori le dita. Lo vide alzarsi sulle ginocchia e togliersi la divisa, prima la giacca, poi la maglietta, mostrando dei pettorali e degli addominali come scolpiti nella pietra, la pelle lucida di sudore, carnagione chiara, solo qualche ferita qui e la a increspargli la pelle.

_-Oh mio Dio...-_ pensò Malcom senza fiato: si allenava con lui quasi tutti i giorni, sapeva che aveva un fisico mozzafiato, ma non immaginava che avrebbe avuto l’occasione di goderne in prima persona.

Insomma.. era Hayes! fino a qualche ora prima erano nemici giurati. Il Maggiore lo fissò negli occhi e sembrò cogliere i suoi pensieri, perché gli strizzò un occhio e si passò la lingua leziosamente sul labbro superiore. Malcom arrossì ancora di più e tossì dall'imbarazzo, coprendosi il volto con una mano. Il Maggiore si slacciò la cintura e infine si sfilò pantaloni e slip. Li buttò giù dal letto, poi si mise a quattro zampe, sovrastando completamente il Tenente, il quale non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal suo fisico stupendo. Hayes rise, poi prese con la mano destra il polso sinistro che Malcom teneva davanti la bocca e lo scostò di lato, così da poterlo baciare

“Allora? Da quanto tempo?”

“Io… quasi.. due anni..” il Maggiore sorrise sorpreso

“Wow. Hai un bell'autocontrollo. Io non sarei resistito così a lungo..” poi Hayes si spostò per leccargli l’orecchio.

Malcom gemette e strinse le mani sui bicipiti possenti del Maggiore. Sentì le suo mani grandi scendergli lungo i fianchi, afferrargli i pantaloni e strattonarli via, gettandoli con la sua divisa per terra.

Il Maggiore rimase a guardare il corpo del Tenente Reed, sorridendo felice: il suo corpo era perfetto, muscoloso e armonioso, snello e incredibilmente sexy. Perché diavolo non ci aveva pensato prima di flirtare con Reed? Oltre ai lividi, sul fianco destro aveva una sottile cicatrice sbiadita dal tempo. Non aveva quasi peluria, segno che forse si depilava.

Rimase a fissarlo ancora per un po’, finché non sentì le mani del Tenete stringergli le spalle e vide le sue gambe aprirsi sotto di lui. Il Tenente carezzò dolcemente la curva del mento del compagno, poi fece scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe e infilò un dito dentro di se, mordendosi un labbro.

“C’è del lubrificante nella scrivania, secondo cassetto, in fondo..”

Il Maggiore lo baciò e si alzò dal letto per prendere il lubrificante.

Malcom colse l’occasione per tirarsi a sedere e scostare le coperte in modo che non si sporcassero. Quando Hayes si voltò, Reed non poté fare a meno di notare la sua erezione: era il pene più grande che avesse mai visto! Per una frazione di secondo ebbe paura… Hayes si sedette sul letto e lo baciò di nuovo, il lubrificante stretto in mano.

“Lo so, a volte è un problema, ma farò piano e se ti farò male mi fermerai, okay?”

Malcom lo guardò negli occhi, profondi occhi scuri, e sorrise, poi lo baciò sul collo, facendogli un succhiotto. Il Maggiore lo strinse a se con così tanta forza che quasi lo soffocò. Poi si sdraiarono di nuovo sul letto, Hayes in cima. Malcom allargò le gambe e si mise comodo. Hayes lo carezzò sul petto e sulle cosce, alzandolo sui suoi fianchi per far aderire il suo ventre a quello di Malcom. Il Tenente ansimò e si strinse forte alle sue spalle. Il Maggiore si sollevò un poco, gli sorrise, poi prese un cuscino dai piedi del letto e lo mise dietro i fianchi di Reed, in modo da sollevarlo un poco.

Si versò del lubrificante sulla mano e lo passò sul suo pene, per coprirne ogni centimetro, poi strinse con la stessa mano il pene di Malcom facendolo gemere disperato.

“Jeremy.. svelto…” lo rimbeccò il Tenente.

Hayes si sdraiò su di lui, puntò il pene sul suo ano e poi lo baciò. Lentamente, fece penetrare la punta poco oltre il primo anello muscolare, dilatandolo. Malcom gemette più forte e chiuse gli occhi, Hayes gli tappò la bocca con la lingua. Continuò a spingere, ogni centimetro, sentendo la parete che si allargava gradualmente e gli consentiva il passaggio. Si tirò indietro un poco e spinse di nuovo, le gambe di Malcom tremarono. Continuò a penetrare, sempre più a fondo, con lentezza, percependo ogni contrazione e spasmo del ventre di Malcom, allargandolo e riempiendolo col suo pene, fino in fondo.

Malcom stava tremando: non si era mai sentito così pieno. I suoi muscoli era stirati all'inverosimile... era così bello! Lo sentiva dentro di se, caldo e duro, sempre più a fondo... si rese improvvisamente conto che era vicino

“Ah! Jeremy.. sto per..”

Il Maggiore spinse forte dentro di lui e quando lo riempì completamente, fino in fondo, sentì Malcom gemere di piacere e venire

“AH! Jeremy! AAH!”

Malcom si inarcò, la testa pressata contro i cuscini, le gambe strette attorno ai fianchi di Hayes. Le pareti di Malcom si contrassero spasmodicamente in preda all'orgasmo e per poco il Maggiore non perse il controllo.. pressò il suo pene a fondo dentro Malcom e strinse i denti

“C-cavolo! Uhm..” il Tenente era davvero stretto dentro.

Il Maggiore si fermò e respirò a fondo: ci aveva messo poco a farlo venire. Dopo due anni di inattività, doveva essere normale, dopotutto. Malcom si rilassò un poco, la bocca aperta, gli occhi chiusi e il fiato corto. Hayes si soffermò a guardarlo: lo sperma gli era finito sul petto e un poco sul volto. Si chinò e gli leccò via lo sperma dal volto: aveva un sapore buonissimo.

Tirando il pene fuori da lui, facendolo sussultare, si chinò sul suo petto e pulì anche il resto del suo sperma. Poi spinse di nuovo il pene dentro di lui con più forza. Malcom imprecò e contrasse i muscoli.

“Jeremy, fai piano!” protestò, ma il Maggiore gli tappò la bocca con la lingua.

Dopo un lungo bacio appassionato, si separarono e Malcom poté vedere il desiderio negli occhi di Hayes.

“Ti farò venire ancora, dolcezza, stai sicuro. Voglio divertirmi con te..” quelle parole gli fecero balzare il cuore in gola.

Il Maggiore spinse di nuovo e l’ufficiale tattico si lasciò andare a un ansito di piacere. Era incredibile come riuscisse a farlo impazzire! Malcom si sentì di nuovo in fiamme, una nuova erezione si impossessò di lui, e stavolta Hayes gli afferrò il pene per strofinarglielo con forza. Malcom imprecò e non riuscì a controllare il suo corpo che prese a tremare.

Il Maggiore continuò a spingere, riempiendolo, allargandolo, sempre più a fondo e con più impeto. Stava cominciando a perdere il controllo: avrebbe voluto spingere così forte da fargli male, da farlo urlare di dolore e farlo piangere… ansimò di sorpresa quando Malcom strinse il suo addome, poi gli afferrò i fianchi e li sollevò dal cuscino, spingendo più forte, sentendo il superiore ansimare, stringersi alle sue braccia e pregarlo

“Più forte!” senza farselo ripetere, Hayes si mosse più veloce e con più forza, tirando fuori il suo sesso e spingendolo dentro, sbattendo violentemente contro la prostata del Tenente.

“Malcom, Ah! Non riesco.. a controllarmi…aah”

Continuò a pressare a fondo, mentre Malcom si stringeva a lui e urlava piano, finché non venne di nuovo. E, con i suoi forti spasmi muscolari, il Maggiore lo seguì gemendo.

Dopo che le ultime tracce del loro orgasmo svanirono, il Maggiore si lasciò andare sul corpo del Tenente, incapace di muoversi. Malcom ansimava forte, le gambe strette attorno ai fianchi di Hayes. Lo carezzò sulla nuca, sentendo sotto le dita i forti muscoli del Maggiore, la testa posata contro la sua spalla, sentiva il suo cuore battere forte e il suo sudore scorrergli sulla pancia. E si rese conto che il suo peso lo stava soffocando. Malcom tossì e posò le mani sulle sue spalle, cercando di spingerlo via

“Jeremy, pesi, non respiro..” il Maggiore si puntellò immediatamente sui gomiti.

“Scusa…” poi scoppiò a ridere.

Anche il Tenente rise, respirando affannosamente, un lieve dolore al diaframma

“Ammettilo che in realtà vuoi eliminarmi..” scherzò l’ufficiale tattico.

Hayes sorrise e si sporse per leccargli le labbra, poi gli morse il labbro superiore, le sue mani gli carezzarono le braccia

“Si, ho intenzione di eliminarti, ma non quando sono ancora dentro di te..” e mosse i suoi fianchi spingendo il suo pene più dentro il superiore.

Malcom imprecò e chiuse gli occhi: era strano tenerlo dentro in quel modo. Il Tenente strinse le sue mani sulle guance di Hayes e gli morse il naso, poi rise e gli spinse la testa contro il suo petto, carezzandolo dolcemente.

“Dovrò andare in giro con una pistola a Phase, allora.”

Hayes gli passò le mani dietro la schiena e lo strinse a se, cercando di non gravargli troppo sopra. Rimasero abbracciati per un pezzo, infine Hayes si alzò e lo baciò dolcemente, con la lingua, cercando di imprimersi nella mente la morbidezza delle sue labbra e il suo sapore. Malcom si lasciò baciare, ricambiando con piacere, finché si rese conto che adesso la percezione di Hayes nel suo cuore era cambiata: adesso lo sentiva vicino, nessuna distanza più a separarli, e non era solo per il fatto che ancora lo aveva dentro.

Il Maggiore gli sfiorò la ferita con la mano destra, facendolo trasalire. Hayes la osservò, percorrendo i punti con l’indice, e gli sorrise

“Ti dona.” Gli disse. Malcom sorrise malizioso

“Me l’hai procurata tu, puoi pestarmi ancora se ti piace vedermi ferito..” il Maggiore ridacchiò e gli morse le labbra con passione, poi passò sul suo collo, procurandogli un livido violaceo

“Non tentarmi!”

“Sei un pervertito, lo sai?”

Hayes lo baciò di nuovo poi si tirò su e posò una mano sull'addome di Malcom. Delicatamente, tirò fuori il suo pene da dentro di lui, vedendolo gemere. C’era sperma ovunque, Malcom ne era ricoperto. Il Tenente si tirò su e prese la sua maglietta da per terra, passandosela sull'addome e sul petto per togliere il suo sperma e poi pressandola tra le sue gambe. Poi si alzò per pulirsi: Hayes osservò il suo corpo, ogni curva, ogni livido, graffio o abrasione, ogni cicatrice, ogni neo..

Vide un rivolo del suo sperma colare dal sedere fino giù alla sua coscia. Se non avesse già espulso tutto lo sperma che aveva nei testicoli, lo avrebbe preso li in piedi, mettendoglielo da dietro. Invece si alzò e lo andò ad abbracciare, due dita premute delicatamente sul suo ano. Lo strinse e gli baciò il collo. Il Tenente ridacchiò e strinse le mani sull'avambraccio possente del Maggiore che gli aveva cinto la vita

“Come ti senti adesso?” gli chiese Hayes.

Il Tenente si divincolò e si girò verso di lui, abbracciandolo

“Ho mal di testa, ma sto molto meglio, grazie.” Poi lo baciò dolcemente.

Continuarono a baciarsi e coccolarsi per un pezzo. Tutti e due sapevano che quello che avevano fatto andava contro il regolamento, non si potevano avere relazioni amorose tra sottoposti o superiori.

E a loro, a dire il vero, non interessava stringere una relazione: erano stati bene, si erano concessi due ore buone di sesso e adesso si sentivano appagati. E comunque, avrebbero continuato a litigare usciti fuori da quella stanza, lo sapevano bene tutti e due: non sarebbero cambiati in sole due ore. Dopo un ultimo bacio, Hayes lasciò andare il Tenente e raccolse da terra la sua roba, cominciando a rivestirsi

“Devo andare: tra poco ho il mio turno.” Malcom annuì e si infilò il pezzo sotto del suo pigiama.

Quando il Maggiore si fu rivestito, Reed lo accompagnò alla porta ma prima di aprire l’uscio, Hayes gli strinse la mano e si sporse per baciarlo. Quando si separarono, Hayes si leccò le labbra e sorrise

“Se ti sentirai solo, o anche solo se avrai voglia… sai dove trovarmi.” Malcom gli sorrise e lo baciò a stampo

“Vale anche per te: puoi infilarti nel mio letto quando vuoi.” Poi aprì la porta.

“Grazie, Maggiore. Ci rivediamo domani mattina in Armeria.” Il Maggiore uscì dall'alloggio, fece un piccolo inchino.

“Certo, Signore. Si rimetta presto.” Poi scomparve nel corridoio.

Malcom richiuse la porta del suo alloggio e sospirò: se quello non era un classico esempio di amore-odio non sapeva proprio come definirlo altrimenti. Si mise a fischiettare il motivetto di una vecchia ninnananna che gli cantava sua madre quando era piccolo e decise che si sarebbe fatto una doccia prima di rimettersi a dormire.

Fin!


End file.
